la historia de una vida a tu lado
by michel01ps
Summary: Esta historia habla acerca de una chica moderna que es muy bondadosa y segura de si y tendrá que afrontarse a muchos problemas, enemigos etc. Pero para ello contara con grandes amigos que la acompañaran atra ves de esta gran aventura. Esta historia cuenta con comedia, drama, romance y aventura dedicada a aquellas personas que les gusta lo bueno y para los que no pues… también
1. Chapter 1

Esta historia habla acerca de una chica moderna que es muy bondadosa y segura de si y tendrá que afrontarse a muchos problemas, enemigos etc. Pero para ello contara con grandes amigos que la acompañaran atra ves de esta gran aventura.

Esta historia cuenta con comedia, drama, romance y aventura dedicada a aquellas personas que les gusta lo bueno y para los que no pues… también ¿por qué no? Uno nunca sabe; es una historia muy interesante en la cual nos sentiremos tan allegados a ella que sentiremos como si nosotros realmente estuviéramos allí dentro de la historia.

Posdata:

Esta historia fue hecha con un especial cariño y amor para todos :D

De su querida autora Melany Michel P.S.


	2. Chapter 2

Candy era un niña muy risueña traviesa pero a su vez muy bondadosa, todos los del vecindario la querían, le tenían mucho aprecio, ya que a su corta edad la niña había afrontado la muerte de su madre y poco después, el que su padre se volviera a casar aunque su madrasta no fuera mala persona, pero es obvio pensar que la niña primero se negaría y después con el tiempo la aceptaría, pero no fue así ella (literalmente) le abrió los brazos y le dio una hermosa bienvenida a la que fuera su nueva madre junto con sus 2 nuevos hermanos, simplemente la niña era una persona admirable.

8 años después:

Ahora Candy ya era toda una señorita muy hermosa por cierto estudiaba en 2do de preparatoria junto con su hermana Annie Rose White (la cual obviamente tampoco estaba fea, ósea obvis :P) ellas parecían 2 muñequitas de porcelana (muy caras por supuesto) pero aun así no significaba que fueran débiles (en su persona) más bien se defendían cuando se llegara a dar el caso y contaban con un esplendido hermano que también les ayudaba porque para él ellas eran sus 2 hermosas "princesas", este portaba el nombre de Anthony White Poterman, era rubio como sus otras 2 hermanas pero él era por decirlo así el "mestizo" ya que Candy era rubia con unos rizos rebeldes dueña de unos chispeantes y hermosos ojos verdes, mientras que Annie era rubia lacia con unos ojos azul marinos hermosos/cautivadores simplemente era una belleza divina y pues el poseía una melena media ondulada con unos asombrosos ojos oscuros con un ligero toque verdoso era un bombón al ataque .

Ellos se trataban o tenían una relación de mejores amigos, simple y sencillamente se amaban como todo hermano y hermanas se debe tener, pero también tenían sus discusiones no eran perfectos por supuesto… (¡¿Qué alguien me explique pues?!).

Cierto día yendo a la escuela Candy y Annie platicaban sobre la llegada de un nuevo alumno a su escuela…

**Candy**: Sabes Annie me contaron que se llamaba Terruce Grandchester

**Annie (an)**: Ah, sí claro, creo que si había oído eso además de que me dijeron que es muy guapo Candy (-Susurrando- Annie loquilla)

**Anthony (Tony)**: Díganme porque ciento que ustedes dos ya no me quieren, me siento muy solito

**Candy:** Sientes eso porque hay ciertas cosas que se platican entre mujeres Tony no seas simple niño

**Tony:** Vamos díganme no dire nada

**An**: ¿Seguro? ¿Ni siquiera te pondrás celoso?...

**Tony**: Esta bien prometo no decir nada y no, no me pondré celoso cosa que obviamente no soy

**Candy y An**: Si lo eres :D

**An**: bueno te lo diremos es que se rumora que el alumno nuevo que será transferido Terruce Grandchester es muy inteligente y guapo por cierto, bueno ¡Eso dicen no es porque yo lo diga!

(Anthony puso una cara de disgusto porque no le gustaba que sus hermanas hablaran de chicos en su presencia ósea en pocas palabras él era un vil "celoso" que no lo quisiera aceptar es diferente)

**Candy:** Puf… jajaja Tony mira tu cara y decías que no eras celoso

**Tony:** Aish pues si lo dices así suena feo yo prefiero el nombre de "protector de damiselas"

**Candy:** Pues que protectorcito me saliste Tony pero no te preocupes nosotras así te queremos ^.^

**An:** Bueno nos vemos en el descanso Tony ya es tarde ¿Está bien?

**Tony:** ok, ¡Nos vemos en el descanso princesitas pórtense bien!

**Candy y An:** ¡No prometemos nada Tony!

**Candy:** Bueno An ya debemos irnos al aula

**An:** Si Candy ¡Y rápido!

En el camino Candy tropezó con alguien que no pudo reconocer muy bien mas bien ¡Ni lo conocía!

**Terry:** Eit cuidado por donde caminas ¡fíjate por dónde vas!

**Candy:** (Sarcasmo) Estoy bien gracias no te preocupes no me dolió ¡No me grites pedazo de idiota quien te crees que eres! Aish…

**Terry:** Tú tienes la culpa por andar de atravesada pero ya que estas aquí… ¿Sabes dónde se encuentra esta aula?

**Candy:** Claro que se donde está, ahí va mi hermano Anthony

**Terry:** Ah, sí claro eso no me interesa ¡Solo quiero saber donde se encuentra este Salón!

**Candy:** Con tal de que me dejes de molestar ¡Esta bien! ¿Ves este camino de aquí?...

**Terry:** si

**Candy: **ah pues te vas derecho (*pensamiento* derecho y te pierdes en el pozo de la perdición) hasta que mires un salón con un letrero que diga aula #10 ¿Ok? ¿Me entendiste? Espero que si porque no lo voy a repetir de nuevo.

Terry se había quedado mudo pues no noto la belleza que estaba frente a sus ojos.

Candy: ¿Tengo algo en la cara? O ¿Por qué me miras así?

Terry: No nada solo que olvide presentarme soy un estudiante nuevo me llamo Terruce Grandchester pero solo porque me ayudaste te dejare que me llames Terry (Ahora si verdad triste lambe botas convenenciero)

Candy: Yo soy Candice White Poterman, pero me dicen Candy puedes llamarme así si gustas oye no sabía que el nuevo fuera tan alterado. Creo que el vuelo ¿te afecto un poco no?... (Ah maldita tú también ya le echaste ojo verdad)

Terry: Si tu lo dices… Bueno ya me voy no estoy acostumbrado a llegar tarde a mis nuevas escuelas lo siento nos vemos Candy.

BUENO ESO ES TODO POR HOY ME DESPIDO NO SIN ANTES AGRADECERLES SU APOYO INCONDICIONAL…


End file.
